The Crack Humor Of Percabeth
by Miss.multifandom.pyscho
Summary: Lots and lots of one-shots specifically designed to give you major feels and in some cases, make you fall on the ground and mentally rip your heart out and go "OTP!"...because, you know, that's what I do on a daily basis. Enjoy fellow fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this will be a bunch of one-shots about Percabeth that include Tumblr posts that I have seen that have made me laugh until I cried. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V**_

I was walking hand in hand with my boyfriend Percy along the beach at Camp Half-Blood. I loved how our numerous walks could be completely silent, but they said everything to us. 

* * *

_**Narrarator:**_

* * *

 **Percy:** You know Annabeth, I really don't like your name...

* * *

 **Annabeth:** Uhhhh... excuse me?

* * *

 **Percy:** Your name. Particularly your last name, it sucks.

* * *

 **Annabeth:** 'angry' What's wrong with my last name?

* * *

 **Percy:** It just doesn't suit you. You should change it.

* * *

 **Annabeth:** Change it?! To what?!

* * *

 **Percy:** Jackson. 'walks away'

* * *

 **Annabeth:** Did you just...

* * *

 **Annabeth:** DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?!

* * *

 **Annabeth:** DON'T WALK AWAY.

* * *

 **Annabeth:** ARE YOU SMIRKING?

* * *

 **Annabeth:** COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE S***!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Athena:**_ I don't approve of your relationship with my daughter.

 _ **Percy:**_ haha ok

 _ **Percy:**_ 'dances with Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ 'saves Annabeth from Sirens'

 ** _Percy:_** 'goes on a quest with Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ 'thinks of Annabeth to survive the River Styx

 _ **Percy:**_ __'fights a war with Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ __'shows Annabeth his only vulnerability'

 _ **Percy:**_ __'saves Olympus with Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ 'kisses Annabeth underwater'

 _ **Percy:**_ 'goes missing and only remembers Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ 'falls into Tarturus with Annabeth'

 _ **Percy:**_ Can't stop, won't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**For the original PJO cast: Did you guys ship Percabeth from the start?**_

Yes- **Clarisse**

Yes- **Grover**

Yes- **Connor**

Yes- **Travis**

Yes- **Nico**

You guys have no idea- **Drew**

YES- **Sally**

Yes- **Chiron**

That awkward moment when our teacher ships us- _**Percy**_

And your mom...- _**Annabeth**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Who has the most fangirls?**_

I don't really have any -Frank

Me neither- Jason

 **I might. Though no one knows why. I'm a 12 year old emo kid- Nico**

I've got more fangirls than death breath- Leo

 **Don't be so sure about that.**

You just said you don't know why they like you!

 **That doesn't mean I don't have them!**

My Fangirl army could whoop yours!

 **No, mine eats yours for breakfast!**

 _Ladies please, you're both pretty but we all know who wins this one- Percabeth_

Oh schist

 **You had to go there?**

DAM YOU PERCABETH!

* * *

 **Haha see what I did there with the last one? #titan'scursereference**


	5. Chapter 5

_**To the Heroes Of Olympus cast, what is your favorite color?**_

 _Blue- Percy_

 **Green- Annabeth**

 _I like your favorite color ;)_

 **Oh shut up.**

You teasing each other is the cutest thing I've seen since Frank turned into a puppy- Hazel

Why aren't we cute like that- Piper

Because I'm not cute- Jason

I think your adorable- Leo


	6. Chapter 6

_**To Annabeth: What do the olives say when they speak to you?**_

Annabeth: Oh, they mostly compliment me. They're terrible flirts.

 **Percy:** ...wait. YOU GET HIT ON MY OLIVES?!

Annabeth: Yeah, but it's not like-

 **Percy:** COACH GRAB YOUR BASEBALL BAT WE'RE MAKING OLIVE OIL!

Annabeth: Seriously, it doesn't-

 _Coach:_ LET'S GO CUPCAKE!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth called. "Can you get me some fruit real quick?" It was dinner time at Camp Half-Blood but the 25 year old daughter of Athena was busy working on the last few touches to the newly reconstructed Mount Olympus.

Her boyfriend simply grabbed a bright red apple and tossed it to her from across the Pavillion, not bothering to stop his conversation with Jason about the new wing of cabins. Annabeth caught it and all of the chattering demi-godsin the hall were silent.

"Um, Percy." She said nervously. "Didn't I tell you that throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece means a marriage proposal?"

Percy had a huge smile stretched across his face. "Of course, Wise Girl. Do you want the ring too?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Annabeth?"

"Mhmm"

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done with your homework?" Annabeth turned from her desk to look to her right, where Percy was sprawled on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I just started Seaweed Brain. I can't finish all of my homework in 5 minutes." She sighed, looking at all her textbooks and papers.

"But you're smart! Not just smart- Athenian smart!"

"And your Poseidonish dumb, but I still have more homework."

"Can't you take a quick break? Please?" Annabeth turned around from her work for the second time, and felt her cheeks pull into a grin. Percy was sitting on the edge of her bed, making his baby seal face. She gave him a wry grin.

"Should I?" She questioned, enjoying Percy's pleading face.

"Come on Annabeth! Would you rather do homework, or me?" Annabeth nearly fell off her chair.

" **PERCY!** " She yelled, and the realization crept upon his face, bringing with it a brilliantly red blush.

" **OH MY GODS ANNABETH, I DIDN'T MEAN-** " Annabeth looked him in the eye.

" **You** "


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy and Annabeth were on different sides of Camp Half-Blood with their friends.**

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled from across camp.

"Wise Girl!"

"Kelp Face!"

"Owl Face"

"Fish Boy!"

"Brain Woman!"

"Dork!"

"Nerd!"

"Geek!"

"Love You!"

"Love You Too!" Percy yelled back.

 **And they continued doing their activities with their friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**To the seven, Nico, Grover, and Thalia: Who is prettier, Annabeth or Piper?**_

This is a really dangerous question-Leo

Well I say Annabeth-Percy

And I say Piper-Jason

For the sake of my life, I'm not answering-Thalia

I...can't... talk. I'm... in a...tunnel-Frank

Oh look... a tree-Hazel

Piper-Annabeth

Annabeth-Piper

Whoops I gotta go-Nico

Me no speak English-Grover


	11. Chapter 11

After the war is over, Zeus offers to grant each of the seven one wish. Anything.

Annabeth steps up and asks. "I would like to be able to say anything , anything at all, to one of the Olympian Gods without fear of punishment or retribution."

Zeus, confused, allows her this request.

She turns to Hera and says "F**k. You"

Percy has to be carried out of the throne room because he's laughing so hard.


	12. Chapter 12

_**To the seven, Nico, Grover, and Thalia: Who is prettier, Annabeth or Piper?**_

This is a really dangerous question-Leo

Well I say Annabeth-Percy

And I say Piper-Jason

For the sake of my life, I'm not answering-Thalia

I...can't... talk. I'm... in a...tunnel-Frank

Oh look... a tree-Hazel

Piper-Annabeth

Annabeth-Piper

Whoops I gotta go-Nico

Me no speak English-Grover


	13. Chapter 13

_**Percy Jackson's Rules For All Male Campers**_

Hands to yourselves. Annabeth is mine.

Lonely? Too bad. I have Annabeth, you guys can get pizza or something.

Checking Miss Chase out will only result in the flooding of your cabin.

If you enjoy having functioning arms, don't try to kiss, hug, or make a move on my girl.

Unless you deny immortality for her, I suggest you follow these rules.


	14. Chapter 14

_**HoO Pick Up Lines:**_

Nico: Your drop-dead gorgeous.

Piper: Babe, your charming.

Jason: When I'm around you, sparks fly.

Hazel: You're worth more than gold baby.

Frank: Girl, you make me an animal.

Leo: Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

Annabeth: Recent studies show that we should date.

Percy: **Hi, I'm Percy Jackson.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Me:_ What do Percy and Annabeth like on their fish sticks?

 _Friend:_ What?

 _Me:_ **TARTURUS SAUCE**

 _Friend:_ GET OUT.


	16. Chapter 16

Me while sitting in my room texting Quinn about Percy Jackson: Wait so if Percy Jackson is the Son Of The Sea God is he like fish Jesus?

Quinn: I'm so done.

Me: Let fish Jesus set you free.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Percy, which quest is the easiest?**_

 **What type of evil question is that? Not the first because I was clueless and unprepared. -Percy**

 _Seaweed Brain your always clueless and unprepared.-Annabeth_

 **Good point. Not the second because I thought Tyson was dead and we were running from camp. Not the third because I didn't have the better half of the team with me.**

 _ **Awwwwwww-Piper**_

 _Why are you the biggest tom-boy until one of us says something cute?_

 ** _Don't judge me, Percabeth destroys all other cuteness on this Earth._**

 _Besides me! Don't forget the cutie pie right here!-Leo_

 ** _Go away Leo._**

 _Ok I can't blame you, my cuteness is too much._

 **The 4th was the Labyrinth and Kronos rose so no. The fifth was a war. Well I did have mini-quests. The easiest one was getting Hermes's stuff. I was with Annabeth and we went to Paris so that one was good.**

 _For you it was, I got covered in sewage!_

 **Then we went to the Eiffel Tower. Pros outweigh cons here.**

Seriously Jackson?! How are we supposed to top that?-Jason

 **You're not. It's impossible.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hera:** I have a plan.

 **Percy:** Hera.

 **Percy:** Hera no.

 **Percy:** HERA I JUST GOT MY FIRST STABLE RELATIONSHIP THE PERCABETH SHIP HAS FINALLY SAILED CAN WE NOT MAKE ANY RASH DECI-

 _ **(ZAP)**_

 **Percy:** Oh na na what's my name...


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy:** So my mom had just been kidnapped by Hades, and then I was dragged to camo by a goat and I was in a hospital and this hot blonde was looking over me and whispered, "You drool when you sleep." And that kids is how I met your mother.

 **Percy's Kids:** ...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Who has the best boyfriend?**_

 **Obviously Frank. I mean, he killed a kazillion monsters to save me- Hazel**

 _Pfft! That? Jason is obviously the best-Piper_

No, everyone. Leo's the best-Calypso

 _Wait, your dating Leo?_

 _ **Jeez guys, did you know your boyfriends since you were twelve? Did they give up immortality for you? Did they fall into Tarturus with you? I'm just getting started here-Annabeth**_

 **Don't forget the matching grey streaks of hair from lifting the sky-Percy**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CALL ME MAYBE (OLYMPUS STYLE)**_

Leo: I made a ship just to sail.

Piper: I hate my mom, can't you tell?

Percy: I was judo-flipped by a girl.

Annabeth: I missed Seaweed Brain.

Frank: My life depends on a stick.

Hazel: I lived twice you pile of shists.

Jason: I keep getting hit by some bricks.

Coach Hedge: But your still cupcakes.

Leo: My bike was rollin'. Gel back, nymphs were coming. Scrawny, yeah you know it. WHERE YOU THINK YOU GOIN' BABY?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hyla: "You sure you're not an Amazon?"**

Annabeth: "Positive."

 **"Well, we have a spot available if your interested. I'll even let you keep the boy."**

"Hear that, Seaweed Brain? You could be my concubine while I conquer the world with a band of fierce warriors."

 _*Percy squints* "Is that not what we're doing now?"_


	23. Chapter 23

**_To The Heroes Of Olympus: Come Up With Good Rhymes!_**

Percy: Ooh ooh I got one!

Annabeth: What is it, Seaweed Brain?

Percy: Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water... Gods know what they did up there, they came down with a daughter!

Annabeth: Di Immortales...Your'e sick.

Leo: Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!

Hazel: What is it?

Leo: I am so flaming hot, unlike all of you who rot!

Nico: Yeah, Leo, lemme tell you something. #NICOSAYSNO

Jason: War is coming, just our luck. Blood flying everywhere holy fu-

Piper: Jason no swearing!

Annabeth: You know what? I'm getting pissed. Your stupid rhymes will not be missed. I could come up with a whole list. Of better rhymes than all your schist.

Everyone: ...she's good.


	24. Chapter 24

**_TO THE SEVEN: WHO DO YOU WANT TO MARRY?_**

 ** _Annabeth-Percy_**

 ** _Percy-Annabeth_**

 ** _(SHIP SHIP SHIPPITY SHIP)_**

 ** _Frank-Hazel_**

 ** _Hazel-Frank_**

 ** _(SHIP SHIP SHIPPITY SHIP)_**

 ** _Piper-Jason_**

 ** _Jason-Piper_**

 ** _...-EVERYONE_**

 ** _So no one ships Jasper?- Piper_**

 ** _PRETTY MUCH-EVERYONE_**

 ** _I wanna clone myself, and then marry that clone-Leo_**

 ** _Leo, that's impossible-Annabeth_**

 ** _Fine! I'll marry a fangirl-Leo_**


	25. Chapter 25

After hearing the loudest (and most painful) scream come from Annabeth's room, Percy rushed in and expected to see a drakon, or dracanae. Instead he was greeted by a baby spider, slowly crawling it's way towards his girlfriend.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Heroes Of Olympus Character Heights:**_

 **Heroes Of Olympus Character Heights according to Uncle Rick and Camp Half-Blood Wiki:**

Jason Grace: 6'1

Percy Jackson: 6'0

Annabeth Chase: 5'9

Thalia Grace: 5'7

Leo Valdez: 5'6

Piper Mclean: 5'5

Rachel Dare: 5'7

Hazel Levesque: 5'3

 ***A wild Frank appears*** _"Hey guys thanks for inviting me to this party."_


	27. Chapter 27

Nico found it cute the way Annabeth talked about architecture, but he'd never admit it out loud. Once, he complimented Annabeth on her hair, and received a death glare from Percy. If looks could kill, Nico would have been dragged from the depths of Tarturus and back.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Overheard On The Argo II: Puns**_

 **Percy:** Boy, there sure is something...fishy... going on, isn't there?

 **Annabeth:** Indeed, it'd probably be...wise...to avoid any trouble.

 **Nico:** No, stop this right now.

 **Jason:** My, what a...shocking... development.

 **Leo:** Oh, things are really...heating...up alright.

 **Nico:** Zhang, make them stop, please.

 **Frank:** Alright guys, you heard Nico, just let me be...Frank...with you.

 **Nico:** You're all idiots.

 **Piper:** I don't know, I find them quite...

 **Nico:** Don't you dare!

 **Piper:**...Charming.

 **Hazel:** I'll say. These puns are pure...gold.

 **Nico:** You're all _dead_ to me.


	29. Chapter 29

_**TO ALL: CHILDREN'S NAMES?**_

Jason: Diana for a girl, Hunter for a boy.

Frank: Valencia for a girl, Orion for a boy.

Hazel: Natasha for a girl, James for a boy.

Piper: TRIS FOR A GIRL AND CALEB FOR A BOY!

Leo: I have a really strong connection with the name Buttercup, so that's my daughter's name, and my son's name is gonna be Peanut Buttercup.

Piper: Leo I can't even say how dumb that is.

Leo: DUMBER THEN NAMING YOUR KIDS AFTER FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!

*all fan girls in the world gasp dramatically*

Percy: I'M GONNA NAME MY GIRL COCONUT AND MY BOY SAND DOLLAR!

Annabeth: That is NOT what we are naming our kids! We are naming our our daughter Carmen and our son Sebastian.

Percy: Did you just say, "OUR KIDS"?!

Annabeth: Perc-

Percy: *Calls Sally* MOM OMG MOM ANNABETH JUST PROPOSED TO ME WE'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES NAMED SEBASTIAN MOOOM!


	30. Chapter 30

Frank: *turns into elephant*

Hazel: That's hot.

Jason: *gets hit on the head*

Piper: OMG YOUR'E OKAY YOU REMEMBER ME OMG!

Percy: *knocked out by blackjack*

Annabeth: Eww you stink go take a shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Once Annabeth left Percy and their daughter home alone. She came back to find the kitchen ruined with pancake batter and blue dye. She was going to punish them until she saw them both on the couch asleep drooling.


	32. Chapter 32

_**How My Doctor Appointments Go When He Is Testing My Mental Reflexes:**_

 **Doctor: So we're going to do a test where I say a word and you say the first word that comes to mind.**

 **Me: Ok...**

 **Doctor:...Pen?**

 **Me: Riptide**

 **Doctor:...Water?**

 **Me: Percy Jackson**

 **Doctor: ...Tree?**

 **Me: Thalia**

 **Doctor:...Inventor?**

 **Me: Daedalus**

 **Doctor:...War?**

 **Me: New York**

 **Doctor:...Happy?**

 **Me: Percabeth!**

 **Doctor:...Sad?**

 **Me: Percabeth in Tarturus**

 **Doctor:...Mean?**

 **Me: RICK TROLL RIORDAN!**

 **Doctor:...**

 **Me:...**

 **Doctor: You need help.**

 **Me: So I've heard.**


	33. Chapter 33

Little Annabeth: Annabeth Castellan

Little Annabeth: *dreamy sigh*

Me: Annie honey that is the wrong way to think

Little Annabeth: who are you

Me: *stares*

Little Annabeth: *Stares*

Me: *stares*

Little Annabeth: *stares*

Me: *whispers* percabeth

Me: *fades into shadows*


	34. Chapter 34

**Annabeth Chase's List Of Rules For All The Female Campers:**

If I catch any of you trying to flirt with Percy, I will chain you to Zeus' fist and leave you there.

Want him? Well, you can't, you won't, you never will and you might as well stop trying.

Attempting to kiss Mr. Jackson will end up with you having a broken everything.

Unless you throw yourself in front of a poisoned blade to secure Percy Jackson's well being, I advise you to follow these rules.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Who would win at The Hunger Games?**_

Die first? Frank-Annabeth

 **Frank-Percy**

 _Frank-Leo_

Frank (sorry)-Hazel

 _ **Yeesh-Frank**_

 **I would win though-Jason**

 _ **Oh please-Percy**_

 _I could probably kill both of you-Leo_

 **I've been blown out of a volcano. You don't scare me.-Percy**

 _ **Guys, stop arguing. I would beat up all of you.-Thalia**_


	36. Chapter 36

Percy's probably SO offended he's not Nico's type like I bet he complained to Annabeth for the next hour.

"What does he mean not his type?!"

"Percy why does it matter?"

"I mean seriously how am I NOT his type?!"

"Percy-"

"First the fish people didn't want to see me, now THIS!"

"PERCY WE ARE DATING!"


	37. Chapter 37

I think I just found Percabeth's "Okay"

* * *

"Snack bar." I said wistfully.

"Snack bar" she agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover asked.

We ignored him.


	38. Chapter 38

_**To Percy: How did Annabeth find out about you kissing Rachel?**_

Percy: SHE DIDN'T! No! Stop talking!

Annabeth: Percy wouldn't do that...Would you Seaweed Brain?

Rachel: Ofcourse he woudn't! That's why I had to! Kiss him, that is.

Percy: DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!

Annabeth: What?!

Rachel: Yep, I kissed him. Right on the lips.

Annabeth: PERSEUS JACKSON! WHEN THE ZEUS DID THAT HAPPEN?!

Percy: Way before we were dating, Wise Girl.

Annabeth: What did you do after she kissed you?

Rachel: *snorts* He left. Jerk.

Annabeth: Really?!

Percy: Yeah, you know, because I love you.

Annabeth: Even then?

Percy: Always.

Annabeth: Awwwww! Seaweed Brain, I love you too!

Rachel: *looks at them, makes gagging motion, swerves around, leaves*


	39. Chapter 39

Annabeth couldn't sleep, so Percy stayed up with her watching her draw blueprints. Every time she argued about him staying up, Percy insisted that watching her work was even better than closing his eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

The Prophecy Of Percabeth

Percabeth fans shall answer the call

to beat up Rick if Percabeth fall

And to make an oath with their final breath

That Percabeth will always be together

Until their death


	41. Chapter 41

**Dear** ** _Annabeth_** **,**

Roses are red,

Cookies are blue,

Even Aphrodite,

Is as gorgeous as you.

 **Love,**

Seaweed Brain


	42. Chapter 42

Percy has his very own cabin and Annabeth can easily go invisible...

 _ **...just let that sink in...**_


	43. Chapter 43

When an author _**LITERALLY**_ throws your OTP into the depths of hell.

 _ **NOT COOL.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Percy, what would you do if Annabeth lost her memory?

I would drown in a puddle of tears.-Percy

Sweetie, I appreciate the thought, but you can't drown.-Annabeth


	45. Chapter 45

_**Percy, what would you do if Annabeth died?**_

She will NOT die I will die with her. She will never get away from me. Never again.-Percy

*walks off to pay at a vending machine*-Annabeth


	46. Chapter 46

*time of PJO*

Uncle Rick: You like Percabeth?

Meet Rachel Dare.

*time of HoH*

Uncle Rick: Really love Percabeth now?

Say hello to Tarturus.


	47. Chapter 47

Percy: "Hey, Wise Girl. Can I tell you a story?"

Annabeth: "Sure."

Percy: "Once upon a time, you and me..."

Annabeth: "And what's the end?"

Percy: "That's the best part, The end doesn't exist."


	48. Chapter 48

**The "word" of Harry Potter is "Always". I think the "word" of Percy Jackson should be "Never" because:**

 _"Percy, let me go." she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

 _His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

 _"_ _ **Never.**_ _" he said._


	49. Chapter 49

Dear **Percy** ,

Daddy is very sad and I don't know why. He said you and Annabeth fell? I hope you'll be okay.

Love,

 **Tyson**


	50. Chapter 50

Dear **Annabeth** ,

Don't die on me.

We're in hell, but we'll make it.

I promise.

Love,

 **Percy**


	51. Chapter 51

Dear **Annabeth** ,

We're staying together.

Love,

Your **Seaweed Brain**


	52. Chapter 52

Dear **Annabeth** ,

Did you really think after all that, I was going to watch you fall out of my life all over again? I will never let that happen again. Wherever you go, I go. Even if that means traveling to the pit of Tarturus (even with a bunch of monsters that probably want to rip my head off for sending them there)...I would travel to the ends of the earth to be with you. Don't you know that yet, Wise Girl?

Sincerely,

 **Your Seaweed Brained Boyfriend**


	53. Chapter 53

**Annabeth** ,

Years ago I understood what was falling in love.

And now I understand what is falling FOR love.

Literally.

 _Always_ yours,

 **Seaweed Brain**


	54. Chapter 54

Dear **Annabeth** ,

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you.

 _You can count on me, like one, two, three._

 _I'll be there_ ,

 **Percy**


	55. Chapter 55

**Friend who just read Mark Of Athena:** So you could say Percy and Annabeth literally fell for eachother...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Me** : You mock my pain...You laugh...


	56. Chapter 56

What if the seven are all sitting at a table talking...

And Percy's just like "This would be so much easier if I had taken up the whole immortality thing."

And everyone's silent for a second in awe.

and Jason's all like, "Immortality? Why on Earth would you give up that?"

And everyone gradually looks at Annabeth and she's staring into space, a wistful smile on her face like she's reliving memories.


	57. Chapter 57

Percy died in the war protecting Annabeth. Annabeth became a teacher 12 years later and was about to start a lesson when a 12 year old boy, with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes ran in the room out of breath. "Sorry Miss Chase, I was-" "It's fine. What's your name?" "Uh, Peter Johnson."

Annabeth tried to hide a smile, that's what Mr. D. used to call Percy. Then she got sad thinking about Percy, this kid looked exactly like him. Then she thought, _Oh My Gods, That's Percy's reincarnation.!"_ Annabeth's bottom lip quivered. 'Miss Chase are you ok?" Annabeth took a deep breath. 'yes, you just remind me of my boyfriend. He-he died." Every student was silent.


	58. Chapter 58

Annabeth: Percy, I have to tell you something.

Percy: All right Wise Girl, what is it?

Annabeth: I'm pregnant.

Percy: ...

Percy:...

Percy:...

Percy: So like, will it come out of your head, or...?

Annabeth: I swear to the Gods...


End file.
